


Heart of Darkness

by PCJC24



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Delusions, F/M, Hugs, Insomnia, M/M, bed sharing, derek's new car, everyone hating peter but tolerating him, heart of darkness, shifting point of views
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-30
Updated: 2013-10-30
Packaged: 2017-12-31 00:11:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1025023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PCJC24/pseuds/PCJC24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Out of the blue, Derek comes back to Beacon Hills to save Scott from his struggles as alpha and Stiles from his severe insomnia that's slowly driving him insane. On his return, Derek finally gains a family and a pack again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heart of Darkness

**Author's Note:**

> For Ben also know as l-o-lforever on Tumblr. Thanks for the request, I had fun writing it! Enjoy.

Mostly darkness surrounded Scott, except for a glint of light shining through the bottom of the door. The smell of ammonia bombarded most of his senses, still spilt from Allison’s stint in the closet. His eyes were starting to sting and blur, and he couldn’t scent out Allison or Isaac. They were out there in the abandoned bank, pretending they came alone, that’s what Kira said she wanted. Allison and Kira were speaking in low tones, but Scott could hear Kira call both of them Scott’s most precious cargo. Isaac was silent, but breathing heavy as Kira threatened to stab Scott. Though Scott could still sense out Stiles’s natural mustiness and feel the vibration of him fidgeting against him. 

“I thought we meant more to each other than that?” Stiles huffed. 

Scott glared and gripped both Stiles’s wrists before putting a finger up to his lips.

“We have to go out there,” Stiles whispered. Allison was yelling now, and Isaac was telling everyone to calm down, that they shouldn’t argue even though Scott knew Isaac’s wolf was about to come out. 

“Not yet,” Scott said, gripping Stiles’s arm harder to steady him, but Stiles reached out to the doorknob regardless. 

Scott looked up at Stiles. His eyes widened when noticed that Stiles was paler than before.

“It’s not that,” Stiles said, not letting go of the knob. 

“We stay here. She wants Allison and Isaac.” Scott bit his lip, but stayed firm in his decision. Stiles would be okay. 

“Scott,” Stiles whispered. His hand coming up to his nose as he breathed in heavily. 

Scott eyed Stiles. He was pale from that damn scent, but he was fine. What was more concerning right now was the big bang that rang out, and Allison’s scream. 

“Dammit,” Scott said with a low growl. 

“Stay here!” Scott commanded, pushing Stiles to the back of the tight space. Scott opened the door in one swift movement, and like a lightning’s flash, he was gone.

Stiles nodded even though Scott left already. Stiles took in a deep breath once the door was open, but the fresh air was gone so quickly that Stiles already forgot the relief it brought him. Stiles leaned against the wall with slitted eyes. He was trying not to breathe even though both hands covered his nose. He only took small breaths when his lungs stung from not breathing. Scott was coming into his own. He was supposed to know what he was doing, so Stiles stayed regardless of his swimming head and his ever-blinking eyes. 

Stiles closed his eyes for a few seconds and then opened them wide. He stared at the dozen bottles on the rusty shelf ahead of him. He was trying to ignore the burning sensation in his eyes. Borax, so that’s what cleaners were made up…a lot of them were made…made…made of… He thought he’d remember this fact for a very long time as his eyes shuddered close and he leaned against the shelving. 

Ah, cool, nice. Stiles let out a small sigh as he nuzzled his head into the metal bar, ignoring how badly the throbbing between his eyes hurt. He so badly wanted to fall asleep here, use that dirty rag as a pillow, but he knew he shouldn’t even though he hadn’t sleep in days. 

It had been minutes since Scott left. Fighting and banging and loud things were going on out there. Stiles didn’t want to be in the middle of that, but he also wanted to breathe. The door was the goal—he reached out to it. 

But as he stepped forward he slumped toward the ground face first into the spilled ammonia, but an opening door whacked him upward, and strong arms caught him. 

He blinked up at the blurry figure, dark hair, a solemn face, and shiny green eyes covered in yellow gold and white spots…a god that takes strangers from duress. 

Take me to the desert. Stiles smiled dopily at the spinning spotty god above him, but instead said, “My what strong arms you have.” 

The arms around him tightened, his voice, not deep like Stiles expected, said with a soft laugh, “Stiles.” Stiles still looked up at him, his eyes opening and closing. 

“Rest. I’ll take you home,” the voice said. Stiles nodded before closing his eyes and falling back into his arms. 

The god carried him out, cradling him to his chest. As he walked, each step felt like the end of the world, like he did when he carried his pack member out of that very closet.

He felt his breathing restrict. Just breathe. This is not your fault. 

He shook himself out of his sorrow when he saw Scott losing against the werefox, and his sister just standing there, so he growled at her, and she leapt towards the fox. 

He looked down at Stiles and then back up again at the fight. He might need an arm, so he hitched Stiles up onto his shoulder, and walked out to where Scott could see him, and know he was here to help. He was back home. 

… 

As soon as Scott left the closet, he saw Isaac and Allison tied up…to each other, butt to butt, and struggling with low groans and snarls so loud Scott could swear Allison was a wolf, too.  
Scott’s stomach sank as he watched them whisper to each other and their faces nuzzle against each other. He could hear their plan of escape—one that involved them moving against each other and shimming out of the ropes. 

Scott frowned, and looked around at anything but them. That was when he saw the werefox, Kira, come out of the shadows and circle Isaac and Allison in full fox form. 

Scott growled, red eyes shining and claws out, but not fully turning as he jumped towards the fast were. 

“Kira, leave,” Scott said, a bark ebbing its way into his voice. Kira paused and stared at Scott, slow and calm, before jumping not at him, but at Allison.

Scott jumped forward, claws and all, grabbing a hold of the werefox and started wrestling with her. Kira was stronger than she looked. Tiny and lithe, but she still managed to bite at Scott’s neck before changing back to human. Her hands replacing her mouth as Scott started to see stars—all Scott could see was wall coming closer to his eyes and then backing away. 

Then a body at full force grabbed Kira and threw her across the room. Scott blinked, his vision clearing enough to see the youngest Hale with Derek trailing behind her, carrying someone’s lanky body over his shoulders. 

Stiles, Scott’s mind supplied, and then added, Derek and Cora. His eyes widened. What were they doing here? What happened to Stiles? Stiles wasn’t waking any time soon, and he was the one who left Stiles there with no protection, thinking he was safe. But Derek, he was the one who did that protecting apparently. Derek’s hand was snug and secure under Stiles’ legs.

“Where have you been?” Scott screamed out, standing up. His anger quickly diminished as Derek gave him one of his famous sad looks. 

Scott started running towards him and Derek put his free hand up to stop the blow of Scott, and put his free shoulder ahead of him, so if Scott tackled him he would at least avoid Stiles. Scott rammed Derek into a hug, and Derek tilted backwards a bit. What was going on? Derek thought as a small laugh came out of his mouth and his free arm came around Scott to hug him. 

“I’m here to save your ass,” Derek teased, realizing Scott didn’t want to fight. Derek let out a low, content breath as he held Scott close. He put his face in Scott’s neck, and thought brother. 

Scott laughed with him, and then pulled away. He looked at Derek for a long while with such joy and admiration and gratefulness that Derek felt a ball in his throat.

Derek cleared his throat, and looked away from Scott. 

“You untie Isaac and Allison, and I’ll take Stiles home,” Derek said. It wasn’t a command. It was just what had to be done. He wasn’t alpha anymore, and he wasn’t trying to be one anymore. He wasn’t officially a part of anyone’s pack… it was just him and Cora. But he just knew that he had to help them. 

Scott nodded. His hand squeezed Derek’s shoulder as he walked toward Allison and Isaac to untie them, but as he approached they both sprung up, Allison with her knife in hand and Isaac with his claws. Allison’s face was even, but her eyes were heated. 

“Let’s get out of here, Scott,” Allison pleaded, “before Kira comes back.” 

“She’s gone,” Scott said firmly, not looking at her but at Derek, Cora and Stiles. Scott mouthed thanks to Derek before turning towards Allison and Isaac. 

“Scott, let’s go,” Isaac said inching towards Scott, “I’m not leaving without you.” 

Scott nodded at Isaac before turning towards Derek and Cora. “Take him straight home, or you know what, take him to your place. Tell him I took his jeep home.” 

Derek nodded, and turned on his feet, his hand still resting on Stiles’s back. 

“Is he gonna be okay?” Cora asked as they walked out. 

“Yeah he should be. He’s just passed out,” Derek said, not wanting to think about Stiles and the rare text messages Stiles sent him while he was gone. Like the one asking him where he was going, and another complaining about how nothing fun was open late. Derek should have responded, but he didn’t. He just kept traveling with Cora in his Toyota Cruise all the way back to New York City where they stayed in his and Laura’s small condo and lived a quiet life for months. 

Cora opened the backseat door, and Derek laid him down on the seat. 

“Stay with him, Cora. I’ll get us home,” Derek said as he rushed to the driver’s seat and got in. 

Cora climbed in, putting Stiles’s head in her lap and watched Derek from the backseat. Derek kept chewing at his bottom lip and clenching the steering wheel. He even kept pushing the gas pedal every few minutes so they went a little bit faster, but not over the speed limit. 

The car ride to Derek’s loft was silent. Stiles was still passed out while Derek drove and Cora sat looking out the window, frowning her usual frown. 

“Shouldn’t we just take him home? His dad knows about us,” Cora said suddenly causing Derek to jump and to quickly turn his head to her. 

“No,” Derek said once his eyes were back on the road. Scott knew best. Stiles’s dad didn’t need to worry when he had a lot to worry about, especially since Stiles was affected by something so human and earthly. That something so normal as cleaning product could hurt him, not something outrageous and strange and supernatural, and that was frightening because that means everything out there was a danger.

Cora turned up her lip and then shrugged before looking out the window again. 

After a few seconds of silence, Derek said, “I will take care of him. He’s done more for me than anyone, and it’s time I pay back the favor.”

Cora nodded. Her hands came up in defense as the Toyota came to a stop. Cora shrugged again before hopping out of the car, leaving Stiles behind. “Then I guess you’ve got him,” she said, motioning to the backseat. 

Derek stayed silent, heading to the door Cora left open. Derek stared for a second, noticing how pale Stiles was and peaceful. Derek never saw him so silent and unmoving before even that time he crashed at Stiles’s place when the police were looking for him. Derek had fell asleep before him, on the floor. Derek fell asleep to the sound of Stiles rolling around the sheets and fluffing his pillow and complaining about Derek being there. 

Derek sighed. They weren’t like that anymore. Derek would put his life in Stiles’s hands, and jump in front of a bullet, even a wolf’s bane one for Stiles.

Derek leaned forward into the backseat and grabbed Stiles. His hands came under Stiles’ back and legs. He carefully cradled him as Stiles laid limp in his arms. 

“Close and lock the doors,” Derek said to Cora who was standing there looking at them like she’s never seen Derek like this before. Derek raised his eyebrow when she just stood there. He motioned to the car doors with his head as he jogged towards the front door of his apartment building. 

Cora rolled her eyes as she grabbed the keys from inside the ignition before shutting and locking the doors. 

Derek took Stiles up the elevator shaft. He stood there silently, staring up at the bright light above, remember when Stiles woke him in the hospital elevator, so insistent on him getting out safely before the cops came. Derek squeezed Stiles tighter at that thought.

When he got to his door, he struggled to get his key out, letting Stiles squeeze between him and the door before opening it. 

He passed his and Cora’s packed bags on the floor and headed straight to his bed, pulling the blankets back and setting Stiles there. He looked at Stiles’s untied sneakers, the red laces that didn’t even match the blue shoes. He smiled and pulled them off one at a time.

But what about the rest of his clothes? Derek glanced at Stiles’s lean body, his tight jeans—they were never that tight before—his t-shirt with a stupid saying on it and the plaid open shirt. 

Should he? Derek started pacing, and glancing at Stiles and then away. Stiles would be more comfortable in less, that was true, and Derek hated sleeping in his jeans. 

Derek inched towards him. His fingers stroked Stiles’s jeans by his ankles before pulling his hand away. He put his fingers back. Just do it, he thought as he undid the buttons on the pants and shoved them down. They were so tight that Stiles’s boxers were falling down with the pants and he could see his abdomen muscles and a happy trail leading somewhere, but Derek grabbed the boxers that happened to have Yoda on them with his other hand, holding them up as he pulled his jeans down. 

The door opened. 

“Wow, you’re really doing that?” Cora asked with a laugh. 

Derek glared.

“I’m going to my room.” Cora rolled her eyes and headed upstairs to her bedroom. 

Cora stopped midway, holding onto the railing, and smirked at Derek. “Stiles will not be happy with you come morning, or well, knowing him, he’ll just be sad he missed any action.” She winked. 

“Go to bed, Cora.” Derek sighed and tossed Stiles’s pants on the ground along side his shoes. He stared for another moment at Stiles’s pale, muscular calves, and white athletic socks, and those stupid boxer shorts. Derek’s eyes widen and then quickly covered him with the blanket. He’d be more comfortable, and feel more secure that way, definitely. 

And then Derek sat on the side of the bed, and Cora still stared from the staircase as Derek stroked Stiles’s hair that was so long and now fell into his eyes. His fingers tangled in the soft strands as he brushed. 

“He’s one of us,” Cora said suddenly and quietly, remembering how Derek did this to her when she was sick, and how she did this to Derek when he was ill. “He’s your pack isn’t he, Derek?” 

Derek looked at her before he went back to stroking Stiles’s hair and face. 

“I have a feeling Scott wouldn’t do this, and Stiles is definitely a part of his pack. Stiles can’t be a part of two packs…” 

Derek glared at her. “Go to your room.” And she went with a huff.

Derek put his hand on Stiles’s forehead and took any pain he might have had. It didn’t seem like too much because his veins were only black for a minute or two. 

Good, Derek thought, and then stood up. 

He headed to the couch and laid down, Stiles was still in his vision. He could hear Stiles’s soft breathing, and watch him turn over to his side and grip the blankets. 

Derek rolled his eyes to himself and turned on his side to face the back of the couch. 

Derek was glad Stiles wasn’t awake to witness Derek’s coddling. Stiles would probably laugh in his face, and maybe be a little touched in that pouty way Stiles had with his lips. 

No, Derek didn’t just think that, because he wasn’t supposed to even know about that face. But he did. He witnessed it, and was a recipient of it, and he denied Stiles anyway. Denied him of joining in on a hunt. It was the smart thing to do, but Scott didn’t think of that this time around. Derek shook his head—Scott brought a human on a hunt with him. Stiles was more than capable, but, he seemed tired lately. He was tired. Those text messages from Stiles were all in the middle of the night, Pacific Standard Time, saying the most random of things thrown in with things that implied something was wrong. Can’t sleep tonight, so bored. Why’d you leave? To think I actually liked that book Heart of Darkness, so, so wrong. 

And yet Derek never replied, he just lived his life in New York City. Morning runs with Cora, followed by a café run, and looking through the papers for jobs.

Though one of the last text messages caused some concern, but Derek still didn’t write back. It said I need you followed by I think someone high jacked my phone, and then from then on Derek never received another text message from Stiles. 

… 

The next morning Scott swung open the door to Derek’s loft. 

“What the hell, man? He alright?” Scott asked and then looked around suspiciously. The salty smell of bacon and the sweet smell of syrup was in the air causing Scott to smile. 

Derek came out of the kitchen, spatula in hand, and looked over at Scott with that wide-eyed stony look that Derek only did when he was hiding something. 

“He’s fine.” 

Scott nodded before walking in more to see Stiles curled up under blankets and holding a pillow tightly. 

“You make breakfast?” Scott inched closer to Derek. 

Derek rolled his eyes. “I am right now, aren’t I?” Derek headed back into the kitchen. Scott followed him, grinning all the way. 

Scott hopped up on the counter since there was no table. 

“Where do you eat? In bed?” Scott’s eyes got all wide and then turned his eyes turned gooey and warm.

“The kitchen, Scott.” Derek bit his lip until he smiled. 

“You know, I was thinking,” Scott said. 

Derek looked up. 

“If you want to, which you probably don’t,” Scott started, and Derek just tilted his head at him. 

“Because I never did,” Scott continued.

“What, Scott?” Derek raised an eyebrow before turning back to the stove to turn off the burners. 

“Join my pack.” 

Derek turned, bumping into the handle of the frying pan. He steadied himself on the counter and stared at Scott with big eyes. 

Scott sighed and shook his head. “It’s okay. You don’t have to say anything. I’m not forcing you, but after last night. Well, after you leaving us. I realized how much we need you.” 

Derek’s mouth fell open, and then shut it. His brows furrowed. No one needed him. 

“You’re pack Derek if you want to be. The offer is on the table.” Scott jumped down from the counter when Stiles came in rubbing his eyes, just in his shirt and boxers. 

“Coffee?” Stiles yawned as he leaned against the counter where Scott was standing.

Derek pointed to the pot on the table. 

“Mm.” Stiles smiled, and then he opened and closed every one of the cabinets until he found the mugs. He pulled out a yellow mug with a smiley face on it. 

“Ironic,” Stiles mumbled as he poured the coffee and then he sipped at the cup long and hard, downing half the cup in a minute. 

“So ironic,” Derek said, plating the bacon and pancakes, thinking Stiles’s morning voice was so gruff. 

“Can anyone tell me why I feel like a mac truck ran me over last night, and why I woke up half naked in Derek’s bed?” 

Derek didn’t say anything or even look at Stiles, just handed the filled plate to him with a fork. 

And Stiles dug in, mumbling, “I will find out.” He chewed the mushy pancakes. Derek must have somehow knew he loved lots of syrup on them, he glared at both of them as seriously as he could because the sweetness of the food in his mouth was making him close his eyes and moan. 

“Oh sweet Jesus,” he praised as he forked more and more pancakes into his mouth. 

“Can I come over every morning for breakfast?” Stiles asked licking at his fork, looking wide eyed at Derek, who wasn’t looking at him, and then Stiles looked at Scott who looked down at his feet. 

“Guys, I’m okay, just confused.” Stiles picked at the bacon shoving two pieces in his mouth at once. 

Scott shrugged and then looked up, “No, it was all my fault. I left you in that closet.” 

Stiles squinted his eyes at Scott, and said, “It was my decision, and me passing out at least gave me a chance to sleep for a change.” Stiles rubbed his eyes and then started licking his syrupy hand when his hand kept getting stuck to his face. But him passing out didn’t explain god or was it God with a capital G carrying him out like a story in the Bible…all in his head, had to be, as everything was these days. 

“You’re fine, Stiles. Scott brought your jeep. You’re free to go,” Derek said, waving a hand towards the door. He only glanced at Stiles before turning away to putting the rest of the food on a separate plate.

Scott nodded. “I did. I told your dad you were sleeping over Derek’s.” 

Right then Stiles and Derek both glared. 

“My dad doesn’t exactly like people who were murder suspects…he probably thinks Derek is boning me,” Stiles said and then quickly closed his mouth when Derek’s mouth went from closed to wide open, and Derek’s face turned a light shade of green. 

“He wouldn’t think that,” Scott said, and shrugged. But Stiles knew Scott had no clue what his father would think. 

“Let’s just go, Scott.” Stiles dropped his fork on his plate and put it on the counter. Stiles pushed Scott to the door, shoving him with all his energy because Scott just wouldn’t budge. 

“But Derek never gave me a plate yet,” Scott whined, pointing at Derek who was putting together a plate right now. 

“More important things, Scotty. Like my dad knowing I still have my virtue.” Stiles almost stuck his tongue out at Derek, but settled for a nasty look. He shoved Scott one more time until Scott finally let up and headed to the door with Stiles behind him. 

“But, uh…Stiles?” Scott said. 

“What Scott? We’re not staying here all day. Go.” Stiles glared. 

“No, if you go home like that…you dad would definitely think Derek stole it…” Scott looked Stiles over and shrugged. 

“Ah, crap.” Stiles looked down at his boxers. “Crap, crap, crap. That can’t happen. I am innocent as they come.” 

Scott laughed because that wasn’t true at all. 

And Derek looked up enough to look at Stiles, “Enough about me taking his virtue. I wouldn’t.” 

“Well, somebody surely took my clothes off last night.” Stiles winked at Derek and then rolled his eyes before Stiles’s eyes gazed up and down Derek’s body. Stiles wanted to glare at Derek’s ‘he wouldn’t’ because Stiles was stronger than that. And plus, of course Derek wouldn’t—just like Danny wouldn’t, or anybody else for that matter. He was just too Stiles for anyone. Stiles shrugged, and tried to smile, and Derek looked down at his feet as Stiles headed to the bedroom for his clothes. 

As soon as Stiles went into the other room Scott said to Derek, “Glad to have you back. Take my offer into consideration, Derek. We need you and Cora. I appreciate you saving Stiles last night.” 

Derek nodded, no visible emotion on his face. He was going to build a life in New York. One where he can sleep in, and go on runs through central park, and maybe even spending late nights studying with new college friends, because he would go back to school and finish his history degree. And those friends would like his stoicism and his secret intelligence. It wasn’t going to be a life where he had to save wiry jittery humans who were overwhelmed and weren’t as happy as they looked. He wasn’t going to do that anymore, but he wanted to. Derek glanced at Stiles just as Stiles turned around to face them, still in his boxers. The look was so quick that it ended before it really began, but Derek could hear Stiles’s heavy breathing and his heart quickening as Stiles’s eyes focused on him only. 

Stiles started mumbling incoherently as he walked away toward Derek’s bedroom. Derek could only make out a little. Stiles was saying something about facial burns, burly arms, and wishing he remembered more. 

Derek could imagine Stiles covering his mouth as he mumbled, “Shut up, they can hear me.” 

Derek turned back to Scott once he heard the rustling of jeans being put back on. 

Derek nodded at Scott, a frown as always present on his face, pretending like he didn’t just hear all that want in Stiles’s voice. Derek let out a sigh at that thought.

When Stiles returned fully clothed, he turned to Derek. “Dude, the least you can do is look me in the eye after stealing my virtue last night…or not.” 

Derek looked at him with wide eyes. “Stiles,” he started saying. The only words he actually addressed to him today. “I would never without your permission. Now go home.” 

Stiles mouth gaped and his eyes furrowed at Derek before nodding. “I’m, ugh, going. Does that mean, you would with my permission?” Stiles asked. His eyes wide and hopeful, and his smile sweet and genuine and so Stiles that Derek had to hide his smile.

Derek rolled his eyes instead, biting his lip, and then motioned to the door with his hand. Scott put his hand on Stiles’s back, smiling, and ushered him out. 

“Again, happy you’re back,” Scott said, looking back at Derek before leaving. 

As soon as the door closed Derek’s face scrunched up and he put his hands on his temples. He can handle being back. They appreciated him now. Like time without him made them realize he was handy, he was their friend. He could be Scott’s brother, and well…Stiles’s, too. 

He was just glad Stiles didn’t remember everything. If Stiles had known, he’d feel violated. Derek should have resisted his urges as a werewolf and not coddled him last night. 

Stiles was sick, and passed out, and so pale, and his mouth was just open a bit in Stiles’ fashion, but he was so still, it was eerie. Not that he wanted the bouncing, neck-contorting Stiles back, but he sort of did. And he rarely admitted that to himself. That was that though, he was going to live his life like he did in New York, but here in Beacon Hills. He was going to wake his sister, and tell her to get her ass up, and then they were going to eat breakfast together and relax like nothing big, important or different came crashing into their life.

… 

Once out to the car, Stiles said, “Well, are you going to explain?” 

But Scott kept quiet, until now. “I don’t know, man. He seemed so sincere in taking you back.” 

“Taking me back?” 

“He was holding you and he offered to take you home. I figured it was fine, and then I suggested he take you to his place so your dad doesn’t worry. Are you mad? He’s a good guy.” 

“I know he’s good, but it’s weird. I think he took off my pants, Scott, without me being there to encourage him.” Stiles’s eyes were all wide, and Scott just laughed. 

Stiles glared. “For real, Scott? It’s not funny.” 

Scott put his hands up in defense and tried not to smile. “Let’s just get you and your jeep home.” 

… 

Once Stiles got home, he laid on his bed trying to remember what really happened. He remembered Scott leaving him in that closet of hell, and practically suffocating to death—probably brought on by his damn insomnia, which no one so far had cared to notice. At least he got a good night’s rest out of it, despite a minor headache, and big confusion on what the heck happened, and why Derek didn’t just drop him off at home. His dad was in on the were-wolf stuff, and he was working on being so honest with him. 

…

The next day Stiles returned to school with weary and tired eyes, and to top it off, his father found out that he fainted. He had wanted to keep him at home forever—he now knew why he ended up at Derek’s—to prevent his life from freezing in place. 

He rolled through the day, lazy and tired. Barely listening in class, or even responding to Scott’s chatter about what Kira was planning now. He knew it was important, but the weight on his heart was constricting him from caring, even though it was the reason he should care. Kira was only here because they made Beacon Hills an actual beacon for supernatural creatures—and it was his fault, and he should fix it. But he was just too tired, and his brain was moving too fast. It was like lightening and thunder jumbled with his many worrisome thoughts. What was he going to do about Kira, and how was he supposed to manage school, did he take his Adderall or should he not even bother anymore, why is Derek back again, what happened with Derek that night, why was he avoiding eye contact…Wait, he sat up straighter. Derek always pretended not to care, but then why all of a sudden did he seem like he did?

Stiles rubbed his eyes and laid his head down on the desk, not even thinking of the teacher in front of him or Scott beside him, just the haze his mind was swirling in. 

“Dude, you’re not asleep,” Scott suddenly said and Stiles snapped out of it, looking at him with wide eyes and a pale face, his hands gripping the pencil that was in his hand. 

Stiles looked down at the mess he scrawled. The paper said wake up hundreds of times. Stiles felt like he was going to throw up, as he tugged against his hair, still staring. He stood up so fast, and said, “I need to go.” 

“Mr. Stilinski,” the teacher said, but Stiles just breezed past him. 

“He’s not feeling well,” Scott supplied, and pulled out his phone from under the desk. 

Stiles is leaving school. Check on him for me. 

Okay. Was the reply. 

Scott let a sigh of relief. After the other night and even all they’ve been through with Jennifer, he could trust Derek. They had the same goals in mind; they were brothers, soon to be pack members. If he’d do this for Stiles, then that meant the world to him.

… 

Stiles wandered the streets. His dad purposely dropped him off this morning. Told him his brain is too tired to drive, but he was going to make his way home, to his bed, where he wanted things to be better, but they wouldn’t be…not after nights of tossing and turning. 

As he walked down the highway, an SUV pulled to a stop beside him. 

“Get in, Stiles,” Derek commanded. 

Derek, Stiles thought. Stiles looked up at the voice and slowly walked towards him, and got in the passenger side. 

They drove in silence. Stiles was too tired to even speak. He stared out the window, leaned his head back against the headrest, noticing them passing his house and then Derek’s apartment building. 

“Where we going?” Stiles yawned out. 

“Sleep,” Derek said gruffly as he kept driving. Stiles rolled his eyes. It was like he was a baby Derek was trying to put to sleep. 

Stiles growled like a lion cub, loud but not gruff enough to be taken seriously. “I’m not falling for this,” but his eyes fell closed as he curled into the seat. 

“Wish you never got rid of the Camaro, but I guess, I guess, room for me in the backseat,” Stiles mumbled, not realizing what he implied, as he fell to sleep. 

With Stiles’s quiet snoring in the background, Derek gripped the steering wheel harder as he kept driving, knowing they can pull the backseat forward and lay down blankets, and no, they weren’t doing that ever…when they have a perfectly good king sized bed at his place, no, but Cora was there, and sometimes Peter, shut up. Stiles’s bed too, small, but it might be nice to be close, and his dad works a lot. No.

Derek punched the wheel and let out a low cry. This was his life all of a sudden. Driving a human around to put him to sleep, bringing him to bed, saving his life, and then thinking about said human in compromising or even sweet loving romantic ways. It just wasn’t happening. But Stiles had gotten really attractive. His hair was even longer than it was the last time he saw him, and it was always messy now…sex hair…No, he did not really just think that. But it was as if Stiles had no time to style it, that all his nights were spent staying up late with someone else’s hands in his hair, pulling at it. For a second Derek imagined his hand pulling at the hair, but he shook his head and cringed. But Derek knew Stiles was actually fighting sleep. Instead of late nights fucking, it was Stiles sleeping so late that he had no time to care if his hair was dirty or messy or his clothes wrinkled. 

Derek circled back to his place and parked in the garage with all the other cars. 

“Are we here?” Stiles sat up, wiping at the drool on his lips. 

“Yeah, but go back to sleep.”

“Mmm hmm.” Stiles nodded curling back up in the seat. “Thanks, Der.” 

Der? His whole body filled with goose bumps. He rubbed at the bare skin of his arms, praying they go away before Stiles woke up to see. Only Laura and Cora called him that. No one else had thought of shortening his name. He had to be Derek to everyone. 

Derek shook his head of the thought and pushed back his seat, checked the door to make sure they were locked, and laid back and rested his eyes. 

Something was shaking him. He opened his eyes and blinked up at Stiles’s golden brown eyes. 

“So…” Stiles said and laughed. 

Derek rubbed his eyes and sat up. He spoke with a long yawn, “We can go inside. I’ll make you lunch.” 

Stiles nodded. 

Once they got out of the car, Stiles trailed behind. His hand reached out to Derek but he pulled it away. He was feeling tired and needed support. Then he remembered that they are okay with touching one another now, so Stiles just brushed up against Derek as they walked in silence. But once on the elevator, Stiles leaned against the wall instead, finding himself missing the heat of Derek’s body. 

“Wanna talk about it?” Derek asked, looking over at him. Derek was also leaning against the elevator’s wall as if he was still tired, too. 

Stiles just blinked, and rubbed at his eyes. 

Stiles shook his head when Derek wouldn’t stop staring. 

“You need to sleep better, Stiles.” Derek frowned. 

“Can’t help it.” 

“I know. I-” Derek started. He wanted to offer help, but he didn’t know how to help. 

“Just,” Derek continued, “if you need to talk, I’m here.” 

Stiles looked up at him and nodded. “You’re the only one who even noticed I’m not sleeping, and I haven’t seen you in months.” 

Derek shrugged. It had been all those text messages. He should have called him back and talked him to sleep every night, but no…Derek wasn’t supposed to care, not at all. 

“I wish you hadn’t done what you did.” Derek sighed. 

“I had to. How else were we going to save our parents?” 

Derek nodded. He would have done the same for his own parents if he could. 

“Let’s just get some food in you. I have to warn you though… Peter’s over.” 

“Great.” Stiles let out a sarcastic huff. “It’s okay. He’s only mildly creepy.” 

“And no one likes him. It’s okay to feel that way,” Derek said as he headed to his door and unlocked it, holding the door so Stiles could go in first. 

Peter was sitting on the couch, smirking. “Derek, you brought little Stilinski home? How cute. I thought you were just going to take him home like Scott asked.” 

“Scott told you to come get me?” Stiles looked over at Derek, eyes in a slit, brows furrowed. 

“Yeah, how else would I have known where to find you? It’s not a big deal. Scott and I are on good terms. You and I are pack,” Derek said quickly as if that wasn’t the whole truth, thinking they were almost not quite pack, not through verbal agreement anyway. 

“So that means you have to do nice things for me? Feed me, and take care of me?” 

“That means we’re pack. That’s all.” Derek rolled his eyes. “I hope you like left over pizza.” Derek turned the oven on high.

“Pack as in association with Scott. Meaning you’re only doing this because of Scott.” 

“I didn’t say yes to Scott yet. Don’t look too much into it, Stiles.” Derek leaned against the counter. 

“Oh look into it Stiles.” Peter got up from his spot on the couch and headed over to them. 

“No, Derek. Peter’s right,” Stiles said and Peter smirked. “I’m pack with you, but you’re not pack with Scott.” 

“Not officially, no. But regardless of that me, you, Scott, Cora, Lydia, Allison, Isaac, and even Peter, we’re pack. It’s a feeling, Stiles.” 

Stiles nodded, realizing this meant that what Derek and he had wasn’t anything special or out of the norm, just that they were pack, and he was required to do these kind of things. 

Stiles looked down before sitting on the counter, waiting for his pizza. He wanted to leave, but he didn’t feel up to walking, and it’d be rude to leave so soon. 

Derek sighed, watching Stiles for a second before putting in the pizza for them. 

Derek stood by Stiles’s knees, not quite touching. “Stiles, after lunch, we’re gonna do whatever you want. Watch TV, kick Peter out, go for a walk, whatever.” 

Stiles looked up and smiled. “Ok, fine. Definitely kick Peter out.” 

“I’m not the bad guy here.” Peter crossed his arms.

“If you really think that.” Stiles let out a breathy laugh. 

“Go home, Peter,” Derek said, and Peter got up, shaking his head all the way out the door. 

“That was just because he’s annoying,” Stiles said and Derek started laughing, leaning in closer to Stiles. 

Stiles started laughing too when they could hear Peter complaining through the door. “I can hear you!”

Derek put a hand on Stiles’s shoulder briefly and Stiles paused a second just to listen to Derek’s laugh. At first it seemed deep, but then as it got more uncontrollable it turned high—high, but short spurts of laughter, that was contagious…and dammit, it was never endingly cute. It even put a pout on Stiles’s face—the kind he got when he was petting a puppy. 

When Stiles looked up suddenly, he realized they were face to face—he forgot he was that close. Stiles could see each individual facial hair, and Derek’s bushy eyebrows, and his eyes that looked blue but green and a little bit of orange and yellow—he had thought they were only green. Stiles couldn’t stop staring as his laugh faded. 

“Uh.” Stiles laughed once more, and pulled his head back, and jumped down from the counter but now they were body to body and Derek’s body was solid. 

Derek blushed and backed away, but in the process, touched Stiles’s shoulders with both hands to push off from and then removed them. He put them up in surrender, and then turned around. 

“Pizza, it’s done.” Derek’s voice was higher than normal. The smell of marinara, mozzarella, and buttery crust were all over the warm loft now, and it was making Stiles’s stomach growl, no matter how weird that moment was. 

“Good,” Stiles stood there, looking around and fidgeting, moving from one side of the room to the next. 

“Sit in the living room. I’ll be there with lunch.” 

Stiles pursed his lips, leaning towards the kitchen and then towards the living room. 

Derek raised an eyebrow at him. “Go.” 

Stiles nodded and backed up towards the living room and fell backwards onto the couch with a sigh. 

Derek came in with the pizza, giving them each a slice. They sat there in the quiet and ate their lunch with afternoon trash TV on. They both stared ahead at the screen, wondering what the heck just happened between them. 

… 

By the time Derek brought Stiles home it was 5 o’clock and the sheriff was sitting outside on his porch with his arms crossed with a frown on his face. 

“Shit.” Stiles clenched his fists. 

“Good luck with your dad,” Derek said in a quiet tone, finally looking at him in the eyes since their weird moment a few hours ago. 

“I’ll need it. Thanks,” Stiles said and looked back at Derek before jumping out the car with a sigh of relief. 

He was about to get his ass reamed, but at least getting yelled at meant no more awkward footing with Derek. 

“Explain, Stiles,” the sheriff said. His eyes filled with concern more than anger or disappointment. 

“I still don’t feel well, that’s all. I’m going to rest upstairs.” 

“And what about Derek Hale?” 

“We’re friends,” Stiles said as his father put his hands on Stiles’s shoulders and looked him in the eyes.

Derek listened from the car, his eyes still on Stiles. He knew they were friends, but never thought either one of them would say it aloud, especially Stiles to his father. 

Derek put his hand back on gear shaft, putting the car in drive with his foot still on the brake. He watched the father and son embrace, and he felt breathless for just one second before driving off. He breathed out as he rode off. Why did he feel gutless like he’d never get an embrace like that? 

… 

Stiles spent most the week home from school, trying to catch up on sleep, but nothing worked. The last time it actually worked was the car ride. He fell asleep so easily, but that was never going to happen again. What was he going to do? Ask his father, or Scott, or Derek to drive him around till he fell asleep? No, he wasn’t. 

Instead he stared at the posters on his walls, reorganized his sock drawer, touched himself, read ‘The Maze Runner’, surfed the net, watched Firefly and got so sucked up into it that he had to get Serenity, researched about kitsunes and were foxes, danced around his house in his underwear. But most of his fun stopped when the room started spinning, and when Captain Mal sat next to him and asked him to go on a space adventure with him. He almost said yes, too… 

Currently, he was feeling a bit better since he got a few hours last night. He was in the middle of touching himself under the covers. During this, he could at least close his eyes and pretend he wasn’t seeing things. And plus, he was almost there. His breath hitched and his hips lifted as he pictured rock solid abs and a pretty face and light eyes… “Derek,” Stiles cried out, letting it all out, despite there being a crash outside his window. He wiped himself clean with a stray tissue, and then pulled his sweats up. He got up to see nothing but a bunch of broken branches on the floor and one of his roofs shingles on the ground. 

Scott, Stiles thought, but Scott wouldn’t have run off. Scott would have waited for him to finish, and laugh at Stiles before coming in through the front door… 

Derek. His face was heating up like he had a fever. He was never going to live this down. He came to Derek’s name, to his image. Stiles cringed, smaking his head. He’d pretend it never happened. It was probably all in his mind anyway, just like Captain—no one was really there. No one cared enough to check on him.

But by nightfall, someone was scratching at his window, opening it and then climbing through it. 

“Mal, for the last time, I’m not hopping on Firefly with you.” 

“Are you still not asleep?” Derek asked. 

And Stiles rolled over on his bed, and just looked at Derek and nodded. His eyes were blinking rapidly, he was pale, there were bags under his eyes, and the covers were up to his chest. 

“What can I do?” Derek hopped in the room. 

Stiles just shrugged, wanting to be embarrassed about earlier, but he just couldn’t care.

“Today, I thought the posters on my walls came alive, and I thought you were outside my window.”

Derek stood over Stiles, biting his lip. His hand reached out to Stiles and then he pulled it away. 

Stiles stared, “If you want to take my pain away, go ahead, you can touch me.” 

Derek nodded and sat at the edge of the bed, and stroked at Stiles’s hair before taking his pain away. 

Derek gripped his face with both his hands and stared down at him.

Stiles stared back unblinking. 

“You never texted me back.” 

“I’m sorry,” Derek said, tilting his head, still holding Stiles’s face in his hands. 

Stiles nodded. “It’s okay” he said and then his eyes fell closed and he fell asleep. 

Stiles woke up. His clock said it was 11am. It was Saturday. It was all a dream. Stiles got out of bed, ran to the bathroom. He splashed his face with water. God, it felt so cool and nice on his skin. 

He looked at himself in his bathroom mirror. His face was getting some color back into it, but his hair was greasy, and he knew it, Stiles thought as he sniffed his underarm, he stunk. Stiles scrunched his nose at himself. Good thing Derek was only a dream, because he was disgusting. Stiles turned the shower on and smiled at his reflection. Today was going to be a good day. 

… 

Scott called around 1pm after Stiles had gotten dressed and was eating ‘brunch.’ 

“You good to drive? Cuz we’re talking strategy.” 

“We?” 

“Yeah, Lydia, Derek and me.” 

“Oh. Yeah, I feel okay. Your house?” 

“Yeah, see you in a bit.”

… 

When Stiles arrived, he saw Derek and Scott sitting close. They looked so chummy all of a sudden. A week away meant he missed a lot. 

Derek’s eyes lit up as he looked at Stiles and Scott grinned and nudged at Derek until Derek shook his head and laughed. 

Stiles rolled his eyes. All of a sudden, Scott and Derek were best buddies, and Derek and Scott had to baby the shit out of Stiles—his two dads. 

“So what’s the deal, Brothers Grimm?” 

They looked up at the same time. Derek looked back down at the book Scott and him were pouring over. 

Scott answered, “We think we found a way to banish Kira and all other unwanted supernaturals out.” 

“I’m not killing myself again,” Stiles deadpanned before sitting at the kitchen table. 

“No.” Scott shook his head. “Nothing like that.” 

“We need your help Stiles if you’re up to it,” Derek said, and all of a sudden he was looking at Stiles. Actually, it felt like staring. It was as if Derek was noticing things about Stiles he never noticed before. Derek was probably noticing that he showered and smelled like Axe body spreay instead of B.O. or half-dead tired person…or whatever wolves could smell. 

Stiles stared back for a minute, but looked away. “Alright, what do I need to do?” 

“It’s a spell. Just say the words. Lydia will help you with the Latin.” 

Lydia waved and pursed her lips together. Stiles didn’t even see her there curled up on the couch in a little dress. 

Stiles stared at her, suddenly remembering that they kissed about three months ago, and how he was grateful for her more than anything. 

Stiles nodded and walked over to where she was sitting in the living room. 

“Teach me Latin,” he said and she opened the book. 

Lydia and Stiles studied the book for an hour or two, and Scott and Derek were still in the kitchen talking about who knows what.

Derek was all pink cheeked today, and smiling. It was a weird, but becoming look on him. Stiles squinted—did he like it or hate it? 

“You know, if you keep looking over at them, Derek’s gonna know you want in his pants…” 

Stiles stammered before grabbing the book out of Lydia’s hand and putting it up to his face and read the Latin over and over to himself. 

“Go get him, Stiles.” Lydia patted Stiles’s shoulder and gave him a shove. 

“Right now?” Stiles muttered, “I’m having dreams about him, waking dreams!” Stiles stood up. “Like I think he’s there, making me feel better and petting me, and using werewolf powers on me.” 

“That’s just the insomnia, and you look better today, so maybe it wasn’t a dream…now go talk to him.” 

Lydia pulled the book out of his hand and shoved him towards Derek, and Scott all of a sudden was pushing Derek towards Stiles. Scott’s hand stayed on Derek’s shoulders until Stiles and Derek were face to face. Scott then walked out of the kitchen, joining Lydia in the living room. 

Derek was staring wide eyed at Stiles with tinted cheeks, having heard Stiles. 

“If it makes you feel better, I also imagined Malcolm from Firefly. We were gonna go on a space tour together…” 

Derek tilted his head at Stiles and bit his lip, and whispered, “You thought I wasn’t real?” 

Stiles went still and stared back, “You were real?” 

“Yeah, I stopped by to see if you were sleeping, and you weren’t so, I thought me taking your pain away would put you to sleep. That’s all.” 

“Would you…” Stiles stuttered, thinking, well at least Derek didn’t see him masturbating; “Would you…” he started saying again. 

Derek raised an eyebrow before nodding. 

“Would you, every night?” 

And Derek nodded again, and Stiles smiled so brightly. Stiles couldn’t help himself as he pulled Derek to him. “Thank you.” Stiles breathed out and then in. Derek smelled so clean and fresh and a bit sweet and powdery like he used girl’s deodorant. 

Derek slowly but surely got into the hug. He patted Stiles’s back slowly before gripping him tightly, and putting his nose into his neck. 

Stiles squeezed him and Derek squeezed back. Derek hadn’t ever been held like this before, and he didn’t want it to stop. Derek rubbed Stiles’s back and gripped his shirt. 

“So glad you’re here,” Stiles whispered as he pulled away. 

Lydia and Scott peaked out from the big spell book. Their eyes were so crinkly. 

“Get a room,” Lydia muttered and laughed, while Scott hooted at them. 

“Hey, we were just hugging it out, alright?” Stiles rolled his eyes. “Now what do we need for that spell?” 

“We need a piece of her fur, straight from the root, so that means we need to catch her in were-form.” 

“You guys get that, I’ll attempt the spell.” Stiles shrugged before sitting next to them on the couch. 

He didn’t expect it but Derek sat next to him on his free side. He looked over and sure enough there was Derek, all cross-armed and frowning. Always frowning. 

Stiles smiled at him and after a few seconds of resistance, Derek smiled back. Things were going to be okay. Finally. 

… 

The following Monday, he went back to school. This time around he was standing up straight, smiling and paying attention in class. Derek had stopped by as promised Sunday night, subsiding the little pain he had. 

It made Stiles want to laugh, looking up at Derek as he laid his hands on Stiles like some sort of healer. It was a relief and contentment mixed cocktail, and Stiles fell asleep immediately afterward. Derek had been so serious. He didn’t say much, just took the pain away just like in his so-called dream minus the hair stroking. This time Stiles made sure to have showered since he had the energy to, and Derek didn’t even get to feel his soft conditioned hair. 

… 

Days passed. Derek would come over every night, each night for a little bit longer. But tonight, he sat by the bed where Stiles was sitting up. 

“Stiles, you’re doing better. I don’t have to stop by every night.” 

Stiles shook his head. 

Stiles looked better. His skin was ruddier in complexion, and his hair was shiny and clean, and done up with hair mousse or gel or something, and he always smiled, and he even suggested ways to catch the werefox. 

“You should come because I want you to, not because I need you to…” Stiles said inching closer as Derek tried to get up. 

“No one would do what you did for me the past week.” 

Derek nodded, looking down at his hands. 

Stiles grabbed Derek’s jaw and turned it to face him. 

“It’s one of the sweetest, most thoughtful things anyone has done for me, and that’s including Scott and my father.” 

Derek nodded again looking Stiles in his eyes. He couldn’t resist as he leaned forward, his lips hovering over Stiles’s before pulling back and then leaning forward again until Stiles leaned in and kissed his lips. It was rushed, and Stiles’s grip on Derek’s jaw tightened as Derek grabbed Stiles’s sides and held him there, stroking in slow motions. 

Derek pulled away wide eyed, lifting his hands in surrender. 

Stiles grabbed his hands immediately, “Don’t you dare take that back.” 

“Okay,” Derek said, his face devoid of emotion before standing up. 

“I’ll see you tomorrow night,” Derek said as he headed to the window. 

“Derek, use the door. My dad knows you come over at night.” 

“Oh, okay,” Derek headed to the bedroom door and stared at Stiles before smiling at him. 

Stiles bit his lip before smiling back as Derek left and headed down the stairs and out the front door. 

Stiles laid back in his bed and his hands drifting down his body as he almost let out a joyous scream. He didn’t because Derek could hear. He grinned when he realized Derek could hear him. He got up and watched Derek walk down the street to his Toyota Cruise.

“I’ll miss you until tomorrow, big bad wolf,” Stiles whispered with a big grin. He could see Derek swinging his arms as he walked. Derek turned around to face Stiles’s window at the sound of his voice. Derek was staring at him now, grinning before he waved. Derek spun like he was in a ballet performer before getting into his car and driving off. 

Stiles danced his way back to his bed and fell face forward into his pillow. He’d have to ask if Derek did ballet lessons as a child. He grinned, imagining Derek playfully smacking his arm at that question and blushing because he totally did. And with that thought and a soft sigh, he was asleep.

… 

“Don’t laugh at me, okay?” Derek asked when he bombarded himself into Stiles’s room the next night after their kiss, but this time it was hours earlier than normal. 

“I always do out of the goodness of my heart.” Stiles was sitting at his desk chair, leaning back to look at Derek. 

“Be serious.” 

“I won’t laugh. Now what’s up?” Stiles grinned, thinking about their kiss last night. He hadn’t even told Scott yet because Kira made a night visit to Scott’s that lasted into early morning and thus he wasn’t at school to tell. 

“Okay. I enrolled at the local public university for spring classes to finish my bachelor’s degree.” 

“Why would I laugh at that? That’s great, Derek.” 

“I don’t know. I guess it was a stupid dream of mine that I thought could never happen.” 

“Because your life sucks? I think it’s picking up, buddy.” 

“Yeah, I guess it is. Any other time, I’d have life and death to worry about. And this Kira threat isn’t that dangerous. She’s more of an annoying jumpy fox than a vicious one.” 

“Agreed. And you subsided my insomnia symptoms for now anyway…” 

Derek nodded as he plopped down on Stiles’s bed, kicking off his shoes. 

“Were you going to Scott’s tomorrow?” Stiles asked, turning around in his spinning chair to look at Derek. 

“Yeah, as he called it a pizza and a spell party?” 

Stiles laughed and nodded. 

“He got the fur even though she ran him ragged,” Stiles shrugged.

“Did he tell you I was there with him?” Derek asked. 

Stiles’s eyes widened, “We didn’t talk, I didn’t know.” 

“After I left your house, I heard something going on my drive home. Anything for a brother.” 

“So if Scott’s a brother, then what am I?” Stiles asked, looking up and blushing. 

Derek looked down, “Not a brother, that’s for sure.” 

“Then what?” 

“More than friends,” Derek looked back up. He knew he said the right thing when Stiles was grinning back at him. 

“Alright, good. So tomorrow before we go to Scott’s, would you go out with me?” 

“A date?” Derek’s eyes widened. 

“No, a death sentence. Of course a date.” Stiles rolled his eyes. 

“Yeah, I’d like that,” Derek said with a smile. 

“Good. Perfect.” Stiles closed his laptop and then headed to the bed. 

Stiles pulled the blankets back as much as he could with Derek’s body on the bed taking up half of it, and he climbed under. 

“You want in?” Stiles tugged at the blankets under Derek’s body. Derek jumped up and helped pull them back and got under them with Stiles. 

“I haven’t done this in a while.” 

“Not even with Jennifer?” 

“It was all magic with Jennifer, dark magic,” Derek looked down, his hand coming up to his lip as he bit down on his fingernails. 

“So really never?” 

“Never.” 

“Not even with Paige?” 

Derek sat up and stared, “How do you know these things about me?”

Stiles shrugged and smiled.

Derek continued, “And no, it was love, but we were so young. She never even had been over my house, not with what I am.” 

“Well good thing I know what you are, and so does my dad.” 

Derek nodded and laid back down. 

Derek’s arm came around Stiles. “You mind?”

Stiles shook his head. “Not at all.” 

Derek squeezed him tighter and from then on they laid in silence. Derek’s arms were relief and comfort and love and reminders of Derek’s kind deeds and his protectiveness. 

For Derek, holding onto Stiles’s was like holding onto an anchor, the thing that kept his wolf under control, except when he thought sexy things about him, and great, now Derek was thinking about those things. 

“Stiles…if I kissed you…would you protest?” 

“Uh, it’s me we’re talking ab-“ Stiles screeched out and lips were on his and a strong body was over him. 

Derek pulled away. “We’ll take it slow, but I need this now.” Derek thought maybe it was because he never had this, or because it felt so nice and safe. And it was becoming a habit, spending nights with Stiles even if he always left right before sun up. 

Stiles nodded and kissed Derek again. Their lips slow and gentle against each other with Derek’s hand was snug on his back. 

… 

The next day, they woke up to the sheriff in full uniform staring down at him, and shaking them awake. 

“Boys, get up! Coffee’s on. Breakfast you got to make yourself.” 

Stiles’s eyes widened. “DAD! Mind your business.” 

“I’m glad you finally had the balls to stay over and face me, Derek.” The sheriff extended his hand to a sleeping Derek. 

“Huh?” Derek rubbed his eyes, and Stiles stared. God, he hadn’t seen anything so adorable before. A sleepy wolf. Derek looked a lot younger, despite his beard and his worry lines by his eyes. 

Stiles nudged him. “Shake his hand.” 

“Oh, sorry, hi sir.” Derek grabbed the sheriff’s hand and shook it as he sat up, untangling Stiles’s arms from around him. 

“Call me John”

“John.” Derek squinted his eyes. “I didn’t mean to fall asleep, and sleep was all that happened,” Derek spoke quickly. 

“Son, I know since you’ve been here, Stiles has been feeling better, and sleeping, and no longer seeing things, so please, stay, and here.” He tossed a box of condoms and lube at them. 

“No, no, no, Dad. We’re not…yet.” Stiles grabbed them, turning a shade of red. 

“Whenever, just know protection is important. But anyway, I have to go to work now. But Derek, you are always welcome here, okay, son?” 

Derek nodded and smiled. He was sort of like a son to Stiles’s dad…a son-in-law, maybe one day. 

The sheriff waved. “Have a good day, boys,” he said and he left the room. 

“So that was awkward. I mean, condoms and lube, uh yeah right, we’re not doing that, not unless you want to, please want to,” Stiles tossed them to the side and then leaned into Derek, looking at him with his eyes blown. 

“I want to.” Derek picked the condoms and lube and put them in Stiles’s side table drawer. “In time.” 

“A first date definitely needs to happen first.” 

“Maybe a few dates, Stiles.” Stiles nodded, knowing Derek was sexually compromised in his last relationship. 

“Let’s get coffee and then go to a movie or something for our date.” 

“Okay,” Derek said. 

…

Derek and Stiles came together to Scott’s spell pizza party. 

They stood close at the door as they rang the bell. As much as Stiles wanted to claim possession and grab a hold of Derek’s hand, he didn’t even though they sat in the movie theatre holding hands while watching Thor: The Dark World. 

“I forgot my key,” Stiles said at the same time Derek did, and Stiles grinned at him. 

“Look at you. That means Scott loves you,” Stiles said. 

Derek smiled so wide that Stiles thought his face was broke. Stiles shook his head and leaned against Derek, grabbing his hand for the hell of it when the door was swung open. 

“Dudes, you have keys.” Scott rolled his eyes. 

“We forgot them,” Stiles said, leading Derek into the house by the hand. 

Scott looked down at their hands and grinned. “Pizza’s in the kitchen. After pizza we’re doing the spell.” 

Stiles nodded and once they were in the kitchen and all eyes were on them—Cora, Peter, Lydia, Isaac, Allison—Stiles dropped Derek’s hand but stayed close. 

“Hey, Stiles, grab you and Derek pizza. I need to talk to him,” Scott motioned with his head to the living room where no one was. 

Derek followed. 

Scott faced Derek. “Are you ready to be pack yet? We all love you. Me, Stiles, even Allison. Cora already said yes a week ago, and Peter, too,” Scott rolled his eyes at Peter’s name. 

“Yeah, I’m pack, Scott. I always was pack the moment you became alpha and I became beta.” 

Scott smiled and pulled him into a long hug. 

“God, I love squishy moments like this.” Scott grinned, and Derek laughed softly. 

“Get off before my boyfriend gets jealous.” Derek said when Stiles cleared his throat at the two of them.

“Wouldn’t want that.” Scott laughed, patting Derek then Stiles on the shoulders and left for the kitchen. 

“Got us pizza,” Stiles lifted the two plates up. Got you meatball like you like.” 

“How’d you know that?” 

“I told you I know things.” Stiles shrugged and smiled as he took a bite of his own slice. 

“You do, don’t you?” 

“Yeah, so we’re boyfriends?” 

“I don’t just kiss anyone,” Derek teased, nudging Stiles until he smiled. 

“And I’ve never felt so close to anyone before,” Derek continued, “I’ve never even wanted to spend so much time with someone before until you.” 

“Well, same with me, besides Scott… but he doesn’t want to kiss me, just Allison and Isaac…” 

“I do.” Derek smiled and leaned in towards Stiles. Surprised Stiles turned to Derek and Derek’s lips were on him, kissing him slowly but eagerly. 

“I really do,” Derek whispered huskily, pushing his tongue against Stiles’s lips and Stiles reciprocated. 

Derek pulled away, but his eyes stayed closed, and he leaned his forehead against Stiles’s, just relishing this moment—the heat of Stiles’s against him and his smell so sweet. He whispered against Stiles’s lips, “You’ve been a surprising friend in all of this,” before lifting his head and opening his eyes. 

Stiles stared at Derek, looking down at his wringing hands for a second before smiling wide at him, unable to stop the smile. Stiles said with a hint of humor in his voice, “You sure did piss me off quite a bit at first.” 

“I know,” Derek grabbed a hold of Stiles’s hands, steadying them, before looking him in his eyes, “but you annoyed me, too, so we’re even.” 

“Even,” Stiles smiled and rested his body against Derek’s. 

Later that night, they did the spell without a hitch. Scott even said he wished all spells were this easy. Kira would just find herself wanting to leave Beacon Hills right away to never come back. No killing was Scott’s new thing, and everyone agreed and abided by it. 

…

Derek and Stiles left Scott’s house together, and headed to Stiles’s jeep. 

“I had a nice night with you,” Stiles said as they walked. 

“Me too, one of the best.” Derek looked over at Stiles and he couldn’t stop, glad he wasn’t driving so he could stare the whole ride home. 

“You know what?” Stiles asked. 

Derek raised an eyebrow and Stiles just smiled at that.

“I was going to say that we could go to college together because I’m graduating next year, but it seems no matter how happy you are, you will always make that face. How do you just raise one eyebrow? Or both so slowly that they just stay up there for minutes at a time?” Stiles attempted the look, contorting his face in all kinds of ways, scrunching his eyebrows and his nose and then lifting and lowering his eyebrows.

“I do that?” Derek cringed. He frowned but immediately smiled afterward.

“Yes, it’s endearing and fascinating, and I love it when you do it.” Stiles touched Derek’s brow line and Derek pouted at him, causing Stiles to laugh. 

“I didn’t realize you could be adorable, too,” Stiles said breathless.

“Well, you’ve always been adorable in the most unique funny ways.” 

“I don’t know if I should be offended of not.” 

“No, but anyway, to answer your question. I’d love it if we went to college together,” Derek smiled, reached out to Stiles’s hand. 

“All of us? Our pack?” Stiles asked. 

“I’d love that, too,” Derek smiled a toothy grin. Finally, he had a family. A boyfriend, brothers, sisters, a father, and even a whacky but intelligent uncle… All was finally good in Beacon Hills.

**Author's Note:**

> Please review?


End file.
